


Royal Spar

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I feel terrible that this is so short.  This is a Royal AU; Prowl is a Prince of Praxus and Jazz is a Prince of Polyhex, though of lower slightly status than Prowl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Royal Spar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel terrible that this is so short. This is a Royal AU; Prowl is a Prince of Praxus and Jazz is a Prince of Polyhex, though of lower slightly status than Prowl.

            Prowl cursed silently as he stumbled down, feeling intimately the aches on his frame from his sparring with the Polyhexian prince.  How embarrassing to be beaten so easily.

            Not that he realized that the other prince wasn't having an easy time beating him.  The Polyhexian prince's vents heaved, his plating slicked with condensation, and his form trembled subtly with exhaustion despite the front he was putting up.

            Prowl lifted up a servo, his sensory panels drooping in his own tiredness.  "I yield, this time," he panted and accepted the other's helping servo up.

            "You two did very well," complimented Prowl's instructor with obvious pride in her tone as she approached the two.

            With a nod, Prowl gratefully accepted the words. "You taught me well."

            Beside him, Jazz wavered on his pedes, lifting a servo to his helm when dizziness shot through him.  Prowl settled his servos gently on the smaller's shoulders, concerned for the other mech.

            "Are you okay?" his voice filled with concern, Prowl looked into the smaller's visor, wishing it were a pair of optics instead when Jazz whimpered softly.  A couple more whimpers escaping Jazz, his form trembled as he collapsed.  Fortunately, Prowl caught him before he could fall entirely to the ground.

            --

            "Are you well?" was the first thing Jazz heard when he flicked on his visor.

            He groaned in response, shaking his helm slowly.  "How long was I out?"  Dimly he recognized the other's voice, knowing it as Prowl, a Praxian prince.

            "A few hours," murmured Prowl as he leant closer to Jazz's still form.  The smaller mech groaned again, really hating when this happened.

            "Hey, listen, Prowl," he began, only for the Praxian to interrupt him with a raised servo.

            "I know what you are going to say.  Do not worry.  I am sure your passing out is not your fault."  Prowl was understandably concerned about his promised mate, not wanting him to strain himself or worry about any grudge Prowl might hold against him for falling unconscious right after their match.  Why would the Praxian, or anyone for that matter, hold a grudge or hard feelings for that?

            Shyly, Jazz smiled.  "Thanks."  He was surprised that Prowl's words were almost spot-on to what he was going to apologize for.  Did Prowl really know him that well?

            Prowl nodded.  Jazz honestly had nothing to be sorry for, except maybe the worry he'd caused Prowl.  "Why did you not tell me of your spark condition?  When did it begin?" asked Prowl softly, his voice harboring no judgment or accusation.

            Jazz glanced down, ashamed to have kept that from Prowl.  He'd been scared, though, of Prowl's reaction.  "A few vorns now," he murmured, twisting his servos in his lap.  He couldn’t have told Prowl, since he and his creators hadn’t believed the bonding would still occur if Prowl’s House knew about it, and the bonding was so very important to them that he had to hide it.

            Prowl reached out and caught Jazz's servos in his, pure tenderness in the act.  He had to hide his chuckle at the startled look on Jazz's face.

            "I was scared of your reaction if I told you.  Prowl, I like you a lot; I don't want to lose you."

            "You will not," promised Prowl, brushing away the tear that slid down Jazz's face at the words.  "I quite enjoy your presence very much, as well."

            Jazz offered a wobbly smile which Prowl returned.  "Thanks so much."  The smaller mech carefully sat up and pressed his lips to Prowl's in a tentative first kiss.

            Prowl's optics fluttered closed as he tilted his helm to return the kiss, keeping it chaste and ever-so-gentle.

            ~end~


End file.
